


竹

by mushroomlike



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomlike/pseuds/mushroomlike
Summary: 片段
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 3





	竹

**Author's Note:**

> 。。总之就是想要复仇的落魄贵族公子堍和教他用刀的卡，故事中间一个小小的片段  
> 不会有前后文的（  
> 新手上路，多多包涵（（（  
> 猪猪生日快乐呀꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

半夜醒来时身侧的床榻是凉的。带土顶着睡意撑起身子，一眼望见自门缝照进屋子里的那道狭长的月光，当下便清醒了。床下没有鞋，门虚掩着----是卡卡西怕吵醒他才没有锁门，还是仇人终于寻上他这个宇智波的余孽，又误会了两人的关系，逼着卡卡西跟他们出去……带土提了刀翻下床去，顾不得穿鞋便追进了月光里。  
门外没什么痕迹。带土顺着他们寻常下山的路走了一段，便发现草丛里挂了一根布条。他三步并作两步跑过去，没有错，确实是卡卡西平时用来给他绑头发的那根。这方向通往一个水潭，平时他常来这里打水，天气暖和时他和卡卡西修炼完还会来洗澡。带土沉着气慢慢向水潭边走去，渐渐地便听到了一个粗重的呼吸。他蹲在一个灌木丛后慢慢探出头，被眼前的景象惊得差点叫了出来。  
卡卡西一个人躺在他们常放衣服的那块石头上，衣襟大敞，白皙的皮肤微微泛红，汗涔涔的，在月色下微光浮动，像是将星星缀在他身上一样。带土猛地收回目光，捂住心口，生怕自己轰天震地的心跳露了马脚。  
卡卡西半夜起来，就是为了避开我做这事？  
带土直觉该走。卡卡西当然不愿意被人看到自己自渎，万一撞破了得要多尴尬。上次他梦到卡卡西给自己做这事，羞得带土半个月都不敢看他的眼睛。可带土鼓起勇气，几次想要拔腿离开，却又挪不动步子。  
他又壮着胆子抬头看了一眼。  
石头上的人没有发现他，依旧躺在月光里。这会儿卡卡西将衣服尽数褪去，没了衣物的遮挡，带土这才看见那根粗长狰狞的物什在卡卡西手中上下穿梭，蹭得他细长的手指上沾满了透明的液体，粘稠的，亮晶晶的，滴在他大腿上，淌过他的手腕，顺着他结实的小臂，一路流到带土的脊背上，汇流而下，带着卡卡西微凉的体温，灼得带土裤裆里的东西跳了跳。  
这和他自己想象的完全不一样。梦里的卡卡西是主动的，甚至颇为热情。可眼前这个卡卡西即便特意挑了静谧隐晦的地方做这事，也依旧是端着的，矜持而克制，连呼吸都刻意舒长了，仿佛生怕发出一点舒服的喟叹就会天崩地裂似的。阴影里的带土硬得发疼，却不敢碰自己。此情此景，就算是一阵风吹过来他都要泄了。  
可月光里的那个人还不肯放过他。卡卡西渐入佳境，动作也渐渐大胆起来。平日里容不得房间里一点灰尘的人，此刻却用那只满是粘液的手在身上胡乱摸索起来。胸口，腰腹，大腿，最后停留在了大腿和臀部相接的地方，手指小心翼翼地在那条结实紧致的边缘滑过，连带着另一只手的动作也磕磕绊绊的。卡卡西仰着头，紧紧闭着眼，咬着下唇，轻轻捏了捏自己结实紧致的臀肉。  
有人发出了一声黏腻的喘息。带土分不清是自己还是卡卡西，实际上他什么都分辨不出了。膝下的土地硬得像石头，手中粗长的东西烫得他越揉越快。带土跪在地上，眼前就是一丝不挂的卡卡西，他的师父，他的恋人，被他手上的动作搅得方寸大乱天翻地覆，却还矜持地别过视线咬着嘴唇。  
“别拦着，”带土用自己的唇舌拨开那道紧闭的大门，一手把两人的肉棒握在一起，一手捏着他的臀肉来回揉搓，“我想听你叫……叫我的名字，卡卡西……”  
“带土，带土……”卡卡西哑着嗓子哭喊出来，眼中水汽氤氲，亮晶晶的，映着带土，只映着带土。  
带土闭上眼加快了手中的动作，想象着卡卡西看着自己的样子，攀上了高峰。  
呼吸平稳下来后，带土再次睁开眼。石头上的人撑着身子坐了起来，踉踉跄跄淌进水里。他跪在草丛里，手里满是自己刚射出来的东西，身边又没有东西可擦洗，只好勉强将白色的液体胡乱抹在裤子里。  
我都干了些什么。带土一边系上裤子一边懊悔。对着卡卡西自渎，还敢妄想他也喜欢你，可真有你的，宇智波带土。  
带土一阵难过，不由地叹了口气。


End file.
